mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat 12: Onaga's Revenge/Sonya Blade
Sonya Blade 'is a character in the ''Mortal Kombat ''series. She first debuted in ''Mortal Kombat. Backstory Sonya was introduced in the first ever ''Mortal Kombat ''game. She is the ex-wife of Johnny Cage, and the mother of Cassie Cage. The Sonya you play as in this game is from an alternate timeline, having come from the past by Kronika. Sonya found out about her daughter, her being the CO, and her future death. Sonya now protects Earthrealm with Cassie, Jax, and Jacqui, doing whatever she can to do so against Onaga. Powers and Abilities Sonya relies on military training to defeat her enemies, using turrets, assault rifles, and even her own hands and feet to knock down her opponent. She also uses an energy source that comes from her wristband chargers. Special Moves Moves in all variations: * '''Energy Rings: '''Sonya shoots a ring of energy at her opponent(can also be performed in the '''air)(can also be charged) ** The amplified version is called Double Energy, '''and shoots a second ring at her opponent(can also be performed in the '''air) ** The air '''version of this moves can be amplified to shoot the second ring downwards, which is called '''down Rings * 'Ass Whooping: '''Sonya energy punches the opponent in the stomach, then regularly punches them twice in the face, then knees them in the face, and finally throws them to the ground ** The amplified version is called '''Kick Your Ass, '''and instead of throwing them, she kicks them away in the face * '''Air Control: '''Sonya jumps up in the air and punches the opponent multiple times ** The amplified version is called '''Down Control, '''and at the end of the move, she throws the opponent onto the ground. * '''Leg Breaker: '''Sonya trips the opponent. ** The amplified version is called '''Face Crusher, '''and after tripping them, Sonya knees the opponent in the face. Add-on Moves: * '(Air) Ops Drop: 'Sonya jumps up, throw the opponent to the ground, and punches them 3 times in the chest. This can trigger a Krushing Blow. ** The amplified version is called '''Ops Combo, '''and does not punch the opponent at all. Instead, Sonya just throws the opponent to the ground, giving open space to combos. * '''Low Kounter: '''Sonya throws the opponent into the air, and after they fall to the ground, Sonya stomps on their crotch. ** The amplified version is called '''Low Blow, '''and after stomping their crotch, Sonya backflip kicks into her opponent's chest * '''Standing Kounter: '''Sonya tackles the opponent backwards, then breaks their arm. ** The amplified version is called '''Standing Blow, '''and after breaking their arm, she stomps on the opponent's face. * '(Air) Soaring General: '''Sonya jumps up and fly kicks them in the face ** The amplified version is called '''Grounding General, '''and after kicking the opponent, Sonya throws them to the ground. * '''K.A.T. Turret Drop: '''Sonya's turret drops onto the opponent. * '''Summon K.A.T. Turret: '''Sonya summons her K.A.T. Turret, and has access to many moves: ** '''K.A.T. Tantrum: '''The turret jumps onto the opponent and fires three round into them. ** '''Mortar Strike: '''The turret fires a mortar strike at the opponent, which explodes on them ** '''Leaping .50 Kal: '''The turret jumps up and fires a bullet at the opponent's head ** '''Straight .50 Kal: '''The turret fires a bullet at the opponent's legs ** '''Detonate K.A.T.: '''The turret starts to malfunction for 3 seconds, then it explodes, causing damage to the opponent if nearby * '''Assaulter: '''Sonya fires 3 assault rifle bullets at the opponent ** The amplified version is called '''Shots, Shots, Shots, '''and fires five more rounds at them * '''Rifle Smash: '''Sonya bashes her rifle into the opponent's skull, knocking them back ** The amplified version is called '''Rifle Bash, '''and brings the rifle down hard on the opponent's head, instead of over-handing it. * '''Choker: '''Sonya chokes the opponent with her wire for 3 seconds. Throws: * '''Throw(Forward): '''Sonya uppercuts the opponent, then backflip kicks them, and finally hits them away with her rifle. * '''Throw(Away): '''Sonya drops a turret on the opponent, which then fires a missile at the opponent, shooting them behind Sonya. Fatalities: * '''General Kaboom: '''Sonya shoots the opponents kneecaps with her rifle, then she fires an energy ring at the opponent's chest, creating a hole.Sonya then puts a grenade launcher attachment onto her rifle. Sonya finally shoves her rifle's barrel into the chest cavity, and fires the grenade launcher, making everything above the rifle explode. * '''Self Destruction: '''Sonya summons a turret, which after landing shoots the opponent's jaw off. The turret then fires a mortar strike at the opponent's arms, ripping them off. The opponent then stumbles over the turret, which explodes itself and the opponent. * '''Scavenger(Animality): '''Sonya turns into a hawk, who then flies toward the opponent. Sonya the Hawk then rips off the opponent's arm, and puts her head inside the arm socket. Sonya then pulls the heart of the opponent. Sonya devours the heart, and finally, blows a kiss, making the opponent disintegrate. Category:Mortal Kombat 12: Onaga's Revenge characters